The Assyrians
by MajorBalto 243
Summary: No one believes the Assyrian Renegades exist, even when they leave behind their mark. Now, it's up to Sonic and Co. to find them and stop the Assyrian Renegades once and for all. But will it be too late? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**_The Assyrians_**

_ Two years have passed since Eggman was defeated and the black hole that had threatened Mobius was stopped. But a new threat is on the horizon. They are the rivals of the Babylon Rouges. They are called…the Assyrian Renegades. Most of the citizens of Mobius think they are a myth, a legend or a hoax. But the ones who have learned about them and know they exist have either met a…early end, or they have become insane. They preach that the Assyrians will take over the government of Mobius and will eventually destroy the world. But in truth, the Assyrians work in the shadows. No one knows their names. No one knows what weapons they use or how many of them are out there. The legend says that they are the ones who went against the Babylonians when they arrived on Mobius. But legends come from those who don't know anything. What's worse is that no one knows what they look like. Some say that they look like the Babylon Rouges. In truth, they don't even know how wrong they are. _

All is quiet throughout the city of Mobius. The bright, bustling city is filled with darkness and is empty. Everything is quiet. All of the sudden, a window smashes open and glass falls to the empty, black street below. Out of the window, ten figures fly out like lightening and dive towards the ground below. Each one has their own type of extreme gear and each one also leaves its own color streak behind. As they land on the ground, they dash off and disappear within the darkness, holding a bag of some unknown objects. Who are these riders, they are the Assyrian Renegades and they have proven that they will be difficult adversaries to face, for they use the shadows to fight their enemies. The Assyrian Renegades have a symbol they use to mark the places that they hit; the symbol is a bloody paw print with an A in the middle that has a diagonal slash going from the upper right to the lower left of the print. And yet, no one still believes in them.

**A/N: This is my first Sonic fanfic. If you want to help with this story, PM me. I haven't played the Sonic games for years so if any of the characters are OOC, please tell me. I don't want to look like a huge moron. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

A blue hedgehog is speeding around the race track of Downtown Mobius. He looks behind him and sees a green feathered hawk, an orange and white furred fox with two tails, a red echidna with a white patch of fur on his chest, a purple swallow with white clothing on, a giant grey feathered albatross, a pink hedgehog who is wearing a pink dress, and a yellow and tan rabbit with a yellow dress on were on extreme gear and trying to win first place. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles had become "friends" with the Babylon Rouges. Well, it wasn't an actual friendship, but the Babylon Rouges had stopped trying to somehow maim Sonic and Co. As Sonic is riding and about to get onto his third and final lap, he looks up and sees that the daylight is quickly becoming night. Sonic shakes his head and starts to push the limit on the board. The speed starts to read about two hundred miles per hour. He sees a turn coming up and slows down to a hundred and seventy five.

As he's turning, he hears something coming up behind him. He smiles, thinking that it's Jet, and turns his head to see…ten riders gaining on him. He sees that they all have masks that cover the bottom parts of their faces and each one has a cape and they each have a hood on their heads. Each mask is different as well. The leader's mask is gold while the others are blue, red, green, silver, brown, orange, grey, white, or purple. They also have weapons as well. The leader has a shock staff while the others…well, he couldn't really see the others' weapons, but somehow he knew that they have weapons on them. The leader maneuvers himself right next to Sonic and turns his head towards him.

Sonic looks back at him and frowns. "What do you want?"

The leader ignores him and pulls out the shock staff and looks in front of him. Seeing nothing, he turns his attention back to Sonic and starts to laugh. "Today hedgehog, you'll see only a glimpse of us. We are everywhere."

He jabs the tip of the staff at Sonic's board and it connects. The board short circuits and it falls a short distance to the ground below. The rest of the masked riders catch up to their leader and they ride off into the darkness. Sonic looks behind him and Tails rides towards him and stops in front of Sonic and frowns. "Sonic…who were they?"

Sonic walks over to Tails and a look of terror comes across his face. "Tails…I think those riders were the Assyrian Renegades! I always thought those guys were a myth!"

Tails starts to panic. "Sonic, do you know what this means?!"

Sonic frowns at him. "No. What does it mean?"

"Sonic, it means…we're in serious trouble!"

Sonic starts to laugh. "HA! Tails, they don't know who they're dealing with! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Meanwhile in a warehouse in downtown Mobius, ten figures are in a room filled with bags of unknown objects, gems, and a computer screen that shows the whole planet.

The leader turns towards the rest of the Renegades and raises his paw into the air. "Today…we shall activate the other members of the Assyrians! This world has a group of thieves who are experts, but we are the true masters! Now let's activate phase one!"

All the Renegades salute, which they do by clenching their right paw into a fist and placing it over the center of their chests. "We salute you and your plans, Alpha Neil!"

Neil turns his attention towards the computer and hits the Comm. button.

He leans forward and says, "All Assyrian groups report in. This is the Assyrian Renegades speaking. I repeat: All Assyrian groups report in!"

And just like that, a bunch of dots, all multicolored, started to appear on the screen. Neil smiles and turns towards the others. "It is done. Now all we do is wait for them to report in."

In the polar region of Mobius, ten figures with light blue capes and masks are walking when the leader hears a beeping noise. He looks down and sees his communicator is beeping. He brings it to his mouth and says, "Assyrian Enforcers reporting in."

Back in the warehouse, Neil hears the computer start to beep and a bunch of voices are going through all at once, but the computer sorted each one out and they all played one at a time.

"Assyrian Enforcers reporting in."

"Assyrian Assassins reporting in."

"Assyrian Rouges reporting in."

"Assyrian Raiders reporting in."

"Assyrian Pirates reporting in."

"Assyrian Legions reporting in."

"Assyrian Desert Nomads reporting in."

"Assyrian Bandits reporting in."

"Assyrian Mercenaries reporting in."

Neil heard all of the Assyrian groups reporting in and he turns back towards the others.

He points at the map and says, "We shall work in secrecy to take over this world. Out of the ashes of Mobius will rise a new era. This era will be known as the Time of the Assyrians!"

The others cheer and shout for they shall do what they do best; steal.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Sonic is riding around Mobius trying to figure out why the Renegades rode past the others and took him out. He keeps riding around when he finally realizes why. _'They want me gone!'_ He turns around and heads back to Tails' workshop.

Meanwhile, Tails is doing some upgrades on all of his inventions when he gets an eerie feeling. He twists his head to the open garage door. What he sees surprises him to the point where he drops his wrench. The wrench falls to the ground and a loud clang can be heard. Tails is looking at a figure…a lone figure wearing a light blue mask and a light blue cape. But the creepy thing was that his breath could be seen flowing out of the mask.

Tails smiles awkwardly at the rider. "Um…hello, heh."

The figure looks up at Tails. "Eee tat nu olk taj nar eef. Det hayt nolt ahg toredna."

Tails raises one of his eyebrows, not sure what the rider said. "Uh…ok then."

The rider walks over to him and picks up the wrench and hands it to Tails. "Aysh neef doroth."

Tails slowly extends his arm and quickly grabs the wrench away from the rider. "T-Thank y-you."

The rider nods his head. "Dayth noroth."

As the rider is turning around, Tails sees that the communicator on the side of the mask has frozen over and has stopped working. Tails grabs the rider's arm and pulls him over towards his workbench. The rider decides to go along with it and let's himself be pulled over to the workbench. Tails starts digging around the drawers and finds a screwdriver. He grabs the mask on the rider and slowly pulls it off. As the mask is removed, Tails sees that the Assyrians are not what the legend said they were. The legend says that they are birds. What Tails could see from this Assyrian, they had no connection to the Babylonians.

Tails looks at the rider and starts to walk backwards. "You're…you're…you're a…a…you're like me!"

The rider smiles weakly at Tails. "Ish noeth daroeth. Dahleek ishno karnen."

Tails shrugs his shoulder and starts to work on the communicator. After a couple of hours, he finally manages to remove the ice and replaces all the components before handing the communicator back to the Assyrian. The Assyrian puts his mask back on and hooks up the communicator again.

He looks up at Tails again. "Thank you. Perhaps we'll meet again. And just so you know, we…we are experienced riders with the…how do you say…extreme gear."

Tails starts to laugh. "I can't believe…you just said extreme gear! What do you…Assyrians call it?"

"We call it Aeshnoeth dornat."

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'Gear that hurts'."

"Oh. Well, maybe we'll see each other in the Grand Prix."

"Maybe. Well noeth korun orange fox."

Tails watches as the Assyrian rides off into the distance. He goes back to upgrading all of his equipment.

In the warehouse that has become the staging area of the Assyrians, Neil and all the Assyrians are having a huge debate.

Neil growls loudly. "Everyone, stop fighting!"

The leader of the Enforcers growls at Neil. "How 'bout you shut the fuck up! Eet tuth fasoth delor!"

"How dare you speak to me like that?! I should rip you apart!"

The fighting and the bickering continue until an Enforcer walks into the warehouse. The Enforcer sees all the fighting and bickering and shouts at the top of his lungs, "QUIET!"

Everyone stops what they're doing and they turn to see the Enforcer standing in the room.

The Enforcer takes off his mask and smiles. "I have wandered around the city and I met an orange fox. He told me about the Grand Prix. Why can't we prove to the other racers that we are the best? And I also learned that we can take over by winning the Grand Prix. All we have to do is make a bet."

Neil thinks about it for a moment and nods his head. "Very well. We shall all join the Grand Prix and win. And when that's done, we shall take over this planet."

The Assyrians start to cheer for they believe that Neil will lead the way to what they believe is their Ascension.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The Grand Prix is seven months away and Sonic and Co., with the exception of Tails, are riding around on their extreme gear. Tails had decided to stay home to investigate the Assyrians more. The actual reason why he stayed home is because he was contacted by one of the Assyrians three days ago.

_Tails is working on upgrading the Tornado to make it faster when he hears his laptop beeping for some odd reason. He shakes his head and walks over to his laptop, which was sitting on one of his workbenches, and flips it open. He hits the power button and as the screen turns back on, he sees a masked figure on the screen. Tails recoils back, terrified for he was not really expecting one of the Assyrians to contact him._

_The Assyrian starts to laugh. "Ah, my brother, why haven't you shown up to our location?"_

_Tails shrugs his shoulders nervously. "I…I…I didn't know that we were brothers."_

_The Assyrian stares blankly at Tails. _

_"Brother, when we first arrived on this blasted planet, we were at war with the Babylonians. We came to this planet to escape their tyranny and after many years of hiding from them and watching as cities started to grow, you were born. We knew you were pure Assyrian for you were born with two tails. Neil, leader of the Renegades, and Alex, leader of the Enforcers, named you Miles Prower. But one day, the Babylon Rouges attacked us and we had to hide you from the danger. The current Babylon Rouges are not known to us. All we know about them is that they are the children of the previous ones. Anyways, we gave you a gift before we hid you; it was an Assyrian Blood Diamond."_

_Tails scratches his head and walks over to his other workbench and as he opens it, he sees a red diamond sitting within the drawer. He picks it up and walks back to his laptop and shows the diamond to the Assyrian._

_Tails frowns at the Assyrian. "I guess you're talking about this thing."_

_The Assyrian nods his head. "That is it brother. That diamond will guide you to your family, brother. We'll be waiting."_

Seven hours later after Sonic had come home and went to sleep, Tails had left the house and went outside. He looks up and he can feel the cool night air blow gently against his fur. He lifts the diamond up and it starts to sparkle from the light of the moon.

Tails watches the diamond do…absolutely nothing. "C'mon you damn thing! Work, WORK!"

Yet, the diamond still does not react.

He sighs in frustration. Suddenly, he looks back at the diamond and says, "Eee tat nu olk taj nar eef. Det hayt nolt ahg toredna."

The diamond suddenly lights up in a brilliant array of colors, but the dark red beam that resembles the color of blood shoots off into the distance. Tails watches the red beam for awhile, but finally decides to follow the red beam.

Three hours later, Tails comes across an abandoned warehouse. He sees that the dark red beam is leading him towards the warehouse. He shakes his head and walks towards the entrance of the building. He slowly approaches the door. He stops and slowly extends his arm towards the door and knocks twice. After about three minutes, the door opens and Tails sees one of the Assyrians staring at him.

The Assyrian takes off his mask, revealing his grey and brown muzzle, and smiles. "Brother, welcome home!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

As the sun rises upon the planet Mobius, it signals the sleeping inhabitants that morning is finally here. Sonic is sleeping peacefully when a few beams of light shine down onto his face which causes him to open his eyes. He lifts himself off of his bed and rubs his eyes. After doing this, he walks downstairs and sees that Tails isn't in the kitchen like he normally is. Every morning, Sonic goes downstairs and Tails is always sitting at the counter, eating breakfast. Sonic would say good morning and Tails would say good morning back. But today, Tails wasn't here. Sonic scratches his head. _'Maybe he's in his workshop.'_

Sonic dashes off down the hallway and enters the workshop.

Sonic is looking high and low for the currently missing Tails. He zooms off towards the garage and sees that Tails' extreme gear is gone. Sonic begins to panic and starts to race around the house, trying to find at least some evidence of what happened to Tails.

Meanwhile, in the abandoned warehouse, Tails is walking around the building with the leader of the Enforcers, Alex.

Alex turns his head towards Tails and asks, "Miles, are you any good with extreme gear?"

Tails shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I'm good. Not as good as Sonic or Shadow, but I'm up there."

Alex raises an eyebrow. "Sonic and Shadow? Who are they?"

"Sonic is a blue hedgehog and is the fastest thing alive. Shadow is a black and red hedgehog who believes that Sonic is a faker. It's actually pretty funny if you ask me."

Alex slowly nods his head. "Ok then…So Miles, would you like to get your new gear?"

Tails nods his head and smiles widely. "You bet I do!"

Alex starts to laugh and soon, they both approach a door. Alex opens the door impatiently and he enters the room followed by Tails. Tails looks around the whole room in awe; he sees gear of all types from boards to skates, bikes and wheels, and air rides to yachts.

Tails looks back at Alex with excitement in his eyes. "Are…Are these all yours?!"

Alex shakes his head. "No brother. They are ours now. Whichever gear you want, the Assyrian Blood Diamond will find it."

Tails nods his head and is about to pull out the diamond when he stops suddenly.

He turns back around and frowns at Alex. "This Assyrian Blood Diamond…Does it have anything to do with the Tails Doll?"

Alex cocks his head to the left. "Tails Doll? What the fuck is a Tails Doll?"

Tails shakes his head. "Never mind then."

He turns around again and lifts the diamond above into the air. The diamond glows and a red beam shoots towards the gear and after awhile, it stops on a black and red board. Tails runs over to it and grabs it. He pulls it off of the shelf and starts to examine the board. It was just like his board except it was black and red, was less bulky, and it had an emblem on the bottom. Tails flips the board to examine the emblem more and sees that it's a red and black paw print with a large A in the middle and a slash going from the upper right to the bottom left.

Tails looks back at Alex and frowns again. "What kind of board is this?"

"The board will change into whatever you want it to change in to. It'll become a bike, grind, or it'll become an air ride. It's whatever you want it to become brother."

Alex walks over to another wall and Tails sees him open a door. He runs after him and the door closes behind him.

Sonic is still running around the house looking for Tails.

He stops and yells out "Tails! Tails, where are you bro?!"

Sonic keeps searching for about thirty minutes before sitting on one of the steps of the staircase. He looks down and sighs heavily. "I…I miss him already."

Tears start to fall from his eyes and he wipes them away, but they continue to stream down his snout.

Tails is walking alongside Alex again when Alex stops in front of a shelf. Tails looks at the shelf and sees a black mask and two hilts lying next to each other.

Tails looks at Alex and frowns. "Who do those belong to?"

Alex looks at Tails and a tear falls from his right eye. "They belong to…your father Miles. He was a great warrior. But he was murdered by…by the previous Babylon Rouges. Your father used to lead the Assyrians before he was killed. He had united all of us under one banner. But he went on a little reconnaissance mission with Neil and the Babylon Rouges killed him. Neil was the only survivor and immediately took over. He divided us into different Assyrian groups and assigned leaders to each one. We Assyrians don't really like it, but the leader does so…it's whatever."

Tails nods his head slowly and Alex grabs the mask and hilts and gives them to Tails.

Tails looks down at them and Alex says, "Miles, they belong to you now. Wear the mask with pride and wield the weapons against the enemies of the Assyrians."

Tails places the mask on his face and it covers the bottom half of his face. He sees a red cape and put it on as well.

Tails grabs both of the hilts and the electric blades spring out. Tails gives them a swing to practice with them and after awhile of him practicing, he retracts the electric blades and puts the hilts on his black belt that he was given.

Tails looks at Alex and sees Alex saluting him. "What are you doing?"

"Welcoming you to the Assyrians. You're the first of the one group that has disappeared. You're…you are an Assyrian Pure Blood, just like your father."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

One month later, Sonic and Knuckles are walking around Botanical Gardens.

Knuckles looks at Sonic and frowns. "So, how long has it been since Tails disappeared?"

Sonic starts to tear up. "It's…It's been a month. God I miss him."

Knuckles pats his friend's back. "You're not the only one Sonic. We all miss him."

Within a mile away from them, three figures are watching the red echidna and the blue hedgehog. The lead figure is wearing a black mask and a red cape. He has two hilts on his belt, one orange; the other white and they both hum with energy. The second one is wearing a light blue cape and a light blue mask. An icy mace is hanging on his light blue belt. The last one has a white cape and a white mask. He has a slender looking pistol on his belt and a coated dagger.

Sonic looks to his left and sees three…figures on a hill. As Sonic focuses more on the three, he sees them get on…extreme gear and they ride off down the incline. Knuckles and Sonic get on their gear, the ones that Tails designed, and gave chase to the three riders.

Tails, Alex, and the Assyrian Assassin are maneuvering down the whole 'track' as fast as they can. Tails looks behind him and sees Sonic and Knuckles are catching up to them. Tails shakes his head and slides around a corner. Alex and the third Assyrian follow suite and Sonic and Knuckles make the turn as well. Sonic starts pushing the limit and as he starts to pass the one in white, he sees the Assyrian pull out…a pistol! Sonic does some evasive maneuvering for the Assyrian had opened fire.

Knuckles slowly gains on the Assyrian who was firing. As he put himself right next to the Assyrian, he reaches over and taps the Assyrian's shoulder. The Assyrian whirls around on his board, wondering who tapped his shoulder. Big mistake! Knuckles brings his arm back and punches the Assyrian as hard as he can. The Assyrian flies right off of his board and slams into the ground hard and rolls to a complete stop. Knuckles looks at Sonic and nods his head, in which Sonic returns the gesture.

Alex is watching both the hedgehog and the echidna, preparing himself for whatever they're planning. The echidna starts to maneuver behind him, but Alex caught him off guard. Alex had twisted around on his board and brought out his mace. He then slammed the mace right into the echidna's abdomen and knocked him off of his board. He twists back around and sees that the hedgehog flies right past him and is now right next to Miles. Alex looks to his right and sees a shortcut. He arches the board to the right and rides towards the hidden path. Alex turns his head to look behind him and sees the Assyrian Assassin is following as well. Alex shrugs his shoulders and returns his focus back towards the track in front of him.

Sonic looks at the Assyrian and yells out "What did you do to Tails?!"

The Assyrian looks towards him and pulls out two hilts. He frowns at Sonic. "The less you know; the better you are off."

The Assyrian activates both weapons and Sonic sees that the blades are pure energy. But each blade had its own unique color as well; the orange hilt had a blue blade while the white hilt had a red blade. Sonic looks at the Assyrian's weapons and starts thinking. _'Orange and white? I need answers damn it and I need them now!'_

Sonic growls in frustration and sees that the Assyrian swung the blue blade. Sonic instinctively raised and arm and as the blade made contact, Sonic's arm went…numb. Sonic looked at the Assyrian and the Assyrian waved goodbye.

Sonic frowns at him. "What are you waving at? You still haven't answered my question!"

The Assyrian points at something above Sonic. Sonic rolls his eyes and looks up. He sees the Assyrian in white directly above him. And just as what Jet did to Sonic, the Assyrian did the same thing. He had dived towards Sonic and had purposefully rammed Sonic right off of his board. Sonic hits the ground hard and nearly gets hit again as the Assyrian wearing light blue ride towards him and swing the icy mace at his head. Sonic had ducked just in time and the breeze from both the board and the mace had brushed against his fur and quills. Sonic turns his head towards the right and sees them disappear off in to the distance.

Sonic pushes himself to his feet and Knuckles approaches him.

Knuckles frowns at him. "Did they tell you anything?"

Sonic shakes his head. "No, but the leader looks familiar. There was something about his eyes that I remember from somewhere."

Knuckles shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe you'll remember sometime eventually. Hopefully though, Tails shows up sooner or later. Everyone misses him."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

High above the industrial cities of Mobius, an airship is flying through the empty, dark sky. Within the red airship, a green hawk and a purple swallow were on the bridge, investigating the legends of the Assyrians.

The green hawk frowns at the purple swallow. "Did you find anything yet?"

The swallow shakes her head. "Not yet. This would be so much easier if you got off of your ass and actually helped for once, Jet!"

Jet rolls his eyes. "Wave, if you must know…I am helping!"

Wave twists around and glares at him. "And what exactly are you doing?!"

Jet looks away and smiles. "Why I'm supervising. Now get back to researching!"

Wave growls in frustration and twists back around to continue researching. Jet relaxes himself and a large, grey albatross barges into the room. He runs towards Jet's desk and screeches to a halt. Jet braces himself in case the albatross smashes into the desk and topples over him. Fortunately, the albatross had stopped completely in front of the desk.

Jet looks at the albatross and frowns. "Storm, what the hell do you want?"

Storm pulls out a C.D with the words Assyrians written on it. "Boss, look what I found!"

Jet grabs the disk and examines it. "Hmm…Wave, take a look at this!"

Wave twists around and sees Jet holding C.D. She walks over to him and snatches it from his grasp. She walks back towards the computer and inserts the C.D. Suddenly, legends and myths about the Assyrians begins to appear.

Jet growls loudly in frustration. "Great! Our parents didn't know anything about them either!"

Wave starts to laugh. "Well that proves one thing; the Babylon Rouges have nothing to do with the Assyrians."

On an island in the middle of the ocean, a rather large man is investigating the rumors of the Assyrians. He sees one rumor which says:

_The Assyrians are trying to take over the world! They along with SpongeBob are trying to kill us all! Breaker 101010456_

The man scratches his head. "Who the hell is this Sponge Bill and what are these numbers for?"

He clicks on something else and the computer asks, "What would you like to view…Eggman?"

Eggman growls in frustration. "How many times must I tell you, you stubborn machine? My name is Ivo Robotnik!"

"Whatever you say Eggman!" responds the computer.

Eggman sighs in frustration. "Hunh…Show me something else about the Assyrians. I need to know more about them."

The computer starts to go through a bunch of different files before stopping on a particular one. Eggman starts to read it and his jaw drops in surprise. "My…My God! They'll fit perfectly in my plan to take over this blasted planet and getting rid of that bloody hedgehog and his sidekicks Knuckles and Tails!"

In downtown Mobius, a rather abandoned looking building with a sign that reads: Team Chaotix. Will solve all mysteries.

Within the building, a green crocodile is sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer. A nameplate that is right next to the monitor reads: Vector.

Vector keeps typing away until he frowns at the wall. "Hmm…I could've of sworn…CHARMY! WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE?!"

Charmy, a black and yellow bee, flies from behind the potted plant in the corner laughing his head off. "I scared you! I scared you! Hahahahahaha!"

Vector growls in frustration. "I'm going to kill you!"

He gets up from his seat and begins chasing Charmy around the living room where a purple chameleon is meditating.

Vector turns his head towards the chameleon and frowns. "Espio! Stop meditating and start helping me catch this little punk!"

Espio ignores him and continues meditating. Charmy starts to laugh as loud as he can and Vector keeps on chasing him. A knock on the door makes Vector stop chasing Charmy. He sighs and walks over to the door and opens it. On the other side of the door is…a letter. He grabs the letter and opens it.

The letter says:

Dear Team Chaotix,

Can you help me solve a mystery? I had a blue sapphire and now it's gone. My neighbors told me that the Assyrians took it. Can you get it back from them if they did take the sapphire? I will pay you all handsomely.

Sincerely, Alice

Vector starts to laugh and he runs over to Espio and grabs him.

Espio shouts out in fright, "Geez Vector! Don't do that!"

"Sorry Espio, but this is important. We're on a case now! We're going to get some girl's sapphire back from the Assyrians!"

Espio sighs heavily. "Alright then…Let go of me."

Vector releases his grip on Espio and runs off to his 'office' and begins to gather up some gear that'll probably end up being useless.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Zet koth al eeth neth ort anf actoreef._

_(Death to the resistance.)_

Alex is in the armory of the warehouse when a white German shorthaired pointer walks in. Alex looks the female over and laughs.

The German shorthaired pointer glares at him. "Teth nole duran! (Screw you dick-head!)

Alex wipes a tear from his left eye. "I'm…I'm sorry Alice. You…You just look so ridiculous!"

Alice growls at him. "You know what?! I'm gonna put you in your place!"

She pulls out a golden sword and lunges at him. Alex sidesteps and pulls out his mace. She twists around and rushes towards Alex again. As she lunges again, Alex uses the handle of the mace to knock Alice's sword to the ground.

Alice grips her wrist in pain and looks up at Alex. "Ow! That hurt!"

Alex shakes his head. "And you call yourself an Assyrian. If you weren't a female, I'd beat your brains out. Now get out of here!"

Alice growls loudly and pushes herself to her feet. She then walks out of the armory.

Three months later, Sonic is racing around Mobius as usual. He slides around a corner and keeps running, but stops when he sees a poster on one of the buildings. He grabs it and begins to read.

The poster reads:

**Bounty Hunters Wanted**

**Need a bounty hunter or two to bring in the Assyrians. **

**Will pay 1,000,000 Mobiams for all of them in total.**

**Bring them to Ivo Robotnik for a reward.**

**Must be alive!**

Sonic starts to laugh. "Nice try Eggman! Like anyone would try and track down the Assyrians. You must be joking!"

Sonic continues running around Mobius again. He has no idea what Eggman is really planning.

Meanwhile, Eggman, or Robotnik, is planning something big for the planet of Mobius. He wants to 'join' forces with the Assyrians for they can win the Grand Prix which would give Eggman a lot of money and they can steal gems which can power his machines. He looks at his current plans and smiles. The plans are going to be the outline of his glorious empire. He had given up Eggman Land and decided to go with another idea; Robotropolis. Robotropolis would be the capital of his empire and Sonic and Co. will die! But for now, he has a plan to carry out. It would need to be a hundred percent accurate if it is going to succeed.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. The others will be longer. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Tails is walking around Mobius with the Assyrian Assassin that had tagged along with him at the Botanical Gardens. As they are walking, Tails looks at the Assyrian and frowns.

The Assyrian turns his head and sees Tails looking at him. "What is it Pure Blood?"

"What's your name?" responds Tails.

The Assyrian sighs heavily. "Why do you want to know?"

Tails shrugs his shoulders. "Just curious."

"Very well then. My name is…well, it's Striker."

Tails frowns at him again. "Striker? That sounds like a nickname."

Striker nods his head. "It's because it is. My real name is Greg."

Tails nods his head and starts to examine Striker. Striker, or Greg, is wearing a white mask and cape, but he has a piece of armor that covered his chest and abdomen that was pure black. He was wearing a silver belt and had white shoes on.

Tails raises an eyebrow at Striker. "What do you look like?"

Striker frowns at Tails. "What do you mean 'What do I look like'? I look like this."

Tails sighs heavily. "I meant what do you look like without the mask and armor?"

Striker's expression becomes diffident. "Oh."

Tails watches him take off the mask and armor. He recoils in surprise at the sight before him; Striker looked exactly like him. It was as if Tails was looking into a mirror. Striker had the same white fur on his face, albeit a little darker, and his fur was an orange-red. His fur that covered his chest and abdomen was…well, it was close to being white; it had a grey tint in it. But what made them so close in resemblance was that Striker had light blue eyes and two tails with white tips.

Tails manages to stutter out "D-Do all th-the Assyrians look-k alike?!"

Striker starts to laugh.

"Of course not. There are only a couple of groups that come from your father's blood line, i.e. brothers and sisters; there are the Assassins, the Enforcers, the Desert Nomads, the Legions, the Rangers, the Rouges, and the Raiders. The others come from our king Albexon. He had many sons and they make up the rest of the Assyrian groups. But you need to know this Miles. There has been a lot of talk after you came to us. The groups that are part of your father's blood line have passed a blood law amongst each other and each other alone. No other…Shit! I forgot the groups from your mother's side. They are the Pirates, the Nomads, and the Sentinels. Anyways, all these groups passed a blood law that states that if a split happens within the Assyrian groups, they will immediately align with you. So brother, you have groups that'll immediately follow you. You are a true leader."

Tails starts to tear up. "Th-Thank you brother."

Striker puts on his mask and armor again.

Suddenly, someone shouts out, "What the hell? Where's Tails you bastards?!"

Tails turns his head and sees Sonic on the hill staring at the two.

Tails looks back towards the Assyrian and shouts out "RUN!"

They both run down the road but stop when Knuckles cuts them off.

Tails looks at Striker and begins to panic. "What…What do we do?"

Striker starts to laugh. "Watch this."

Striker pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it to the ground. The smoke bomb shatters upon contact with the cement and Knuckles can't see the two Assyrians anymore. Sonic sees the two Assyrians run into an alley and sonic takes off after them.

Tails and Striker are running down an alley when they hear "The jig is up. Now answer my question; where is my little bro Tails?!"

Striker twists around and starts to laugh. "You think you know everything don't you? Well guess what you little spikey blue…hedgehog?! Tails left you because he sought out a better life. That's all I can say."

Sonic looks at Striker in confusion, but finally asks, "So where is he?"

Striker sighs in frustration. "It's like I'm talking to a brick wall. He left you because he living with you wasn't getting him any closer to finding out the truth about his family. As proof…"

Sonic watches as Striker removes his mask and armor and recoils at the sight before him; the Assyrian looks exactly like Tails, but was completely different. It wasn't the physical differences that jumped out; it was the facial expression that Sonic noticed the most. The Assyrian's mouth was like it was in a permanent scowl where Tails' expression was always somewhat happier.

Sonic growls in frustration. "What the hell is going on? Why do you look exactly like Tails?"

The Assyrian starts to laugh. "All your questions will be answered in time. But today, you must suffer their ever bearing weight."

Sonic frowns, but realizes what he means. He's about to run over there and pin them both, but they both disappear behind a smoke screen.

Robotnik is looking at the bounty hunters that have gathered before him. They are all…pathetic. The Assyrians would destroy them instantly and not one would break a sweat. Robotnik sighs in frustration and walks over to his computer. Hopefully, he can get a message out to the leader of the Assyrians and soon. The Grand Prix is three months away! He begins typing furiously at the keyboard, hoping that he'll make contact with the Assyrians at some point.

**A/N: I couldn't think of a name for the Assyrian Assassin so I came up with Striker. I might change it. I doubt it though. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just had an "Oh crap" moment. Someone pointed out a mistake and after awhile, I just figured it out. Thank you BAA.**

_Chapter 10_

Eggman is typing furiously at his computer. The sound of buttons clicking can be heard throughout the room. Suddenly, the screen changes to that of a dog with a mask on glaring at him.

Eggman frowns at the dog. "Are you an Assyrian?"

The dog nods his head and growls. "Why have you bothered me, you oversized, oval-shaped commoner?"

Eggman glares at the Assyrian. "Commoner? I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik! Future conqueror of Mobius! And I contacted you because you can help me achieve my goal!"

The Assyrian raises one of his eyebrows. "Why would my brothers and help I you? What exactly do I have to gain from my allegiance to you?"

Eggman starts to laugh. "Hahahahahaha! Why, you would gain your lives if you helped me achieve my goal of world domination!"

The Assyrian shakes his head. "You can make threats all you want fat man, but just so you know, I can have you killed in the most violent of ways."

Eggman starts to laugh even harder. "Hahahahahaha Hahahahahahaha! You…You think you can actually kill me? Ha! Fat chance you freak!"

The Assyrian starts to laugh this time. "You think you're so safe, don't you? But just so you know, I can order any of the Assassins to find you and kill you. No matter where you hide, my Assyrians will find you and kill you in the most violent of ways. So watch your tongue when you speak to me! Otherwise, you'll lose it!"

Eggman swallows loudly, knowing that the Assyrian wasn't joking.

Eggman sighs heavily. "Ok. What I offer you is a proposal. I want you…no, I need you to help me take this fucking planet. If you help me, I'll give you a piece of land that you can call home. What do you think?"

The Assyrian shrugs his shoulders. "Sure, my brothers and I can help you. But, you better give so much land that we can form a country or I'll personally kill you myself! Now, when shall we meet?"

Eggman smiles maliciously. "Soon Assyrian. Soon."

_Three months later_

The Grand Prix has finally arrived. People were gathering within the stands to watch the racers. Everyone was voting for Sonic, but there was the occasional Shadow or Jet. But no one knew of the surprise that was laying in store for them. The Assyrians were going to participate in the Grand Prix as well.

As the first race begins, Sonic, Jet, and Shadow are already in the lead. Jet is trying to get in front of Sonic and Shadow when he hears something loud. He twists his head around and sees three Assyrian riders, one in black with a gold mask, one in black and red, the other in light blue. The one in light blue was the most mesmerizing because he looked as if he was frozen and yet, still alive. His breath could be seen and there were icicles hanging off of his board. He even had a mace that looked like it was purely made out of ice.

As the three got closer, the light blue one pulled up alongside Jet and, pulling out his mace, knocked him off of his board. Jet hit the ground hard and tumbled to a complete stop. Jet, not out of the race yet, grabbed his board and took off again.

The three Assyrians pull up next to Shadow and the leader pulls out his shock staff and short circuits the hedgehogs board. Shadow almost hits the ground face first, but is saved by the skates he wears all the time. He evades the Assyrians and thus begins a long and stimulating chase that'll end with someone claiming victory.

**A/N: I finally updated this story. I don't how long it's been, but it's been awhile. R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Sonic is trying to stay ahead of the three Assyrians, but they are gaining on him. He hears the one on his left, the one who looks like he was touched by Death's cold embrace, is moving in. As soon as the Assyrian was within reach, Sonic turned on him and kicked him off of his board. The Assyrian yelled in agony as he hit the ground hard. He rolled into a wall and remained motionless as the other two rode past their fallen comrade.

* * *

Tails, in his red and black gear, was gaining on Sonic, but Neil moves in front of him for he wants to defeat Sonic himself.

Sonic turns around and shouts, "Oh, what are you going to do, Renegade?!"

Neil smiles maliciously, but Sonic only sees his eyes move for the rest of his face is concealed by his gold mask.

Neil yells out, "Rangers! Move in for the kill!"

Sonic looks around him and the foliage is… moving. He starts to focus on the movement and sees that they're Assyrians… Assyrians in green. These ones have this ability to just… blend in with their surroundings.

As the rangers moved onto the track, Sonic sped up to put some distance between him and them. The rangers just as easily sped up and caught up with Sonic. Sonic faced one of the rangers and saw him pull out a sword… a sword that looked like it was made from Mother Nature herself.

The Assyrian swung at him and Sonic ducked and sped up to get away from the homicidal rangers. The rangers quickly sped up and were in hot pursuit.

* * *

Tails looks at Neil and yells out, "What the hell are you doing? They're going to kill him!"

Neil starts to laugh. "That's the idea boy! Everyone who opposes us will die! Just like the Babylonians!"

Tails suddenly asked in confusion, "Like the Babylonians? I thought they attacked us… The Assyrians started the war?! You led me to believe that the Assyrians were the righteous, but we were the invaders! I will not belong to a group of… barbaric mongrels!"

Neil sighs in frustration. "Then I guess you will have to die as well!"

Neil moved closer to Tails and pulled out his shock staff. He lunged at Tails, but he missed for Tails' board was designed to avoid incoming threats.

Neil shouts in anger, "Damn it boy! I should have killed you the moment you came into our base! Just like I did to the previous leader of the Pure Bloods!"

Tails yells out in shock, "You… you killed my father?!"

"You idiot! Alex was ordered to tell you that bogus story! Your father was never a glorious Assyrian! He was an unworthy Mobian! And you will die as one too!"

He swung again, but Tails was anticipating the attack and kicked the center of the staff which caused it to shatter. Neil screamed in pain as 10,000 bolts of electricity went coursing through his body. Tails watched as Neil leaned back and forth and finally fell to the ground below.

Tails sighs in relief as a great threat has finally been defeated. He grabs his mask and throws it to the ground below, along with his cape. He looked at Sonic and sees that the rangers had stopped attacking him and had retreated back into the foliage. Tails looks at his watch and sees that Alex, who had been knocked off of his board, had sent a message for all Assyrians to regroup at the warehouse.

Tails sighs in relief again. _'Well, I guess I better explain myself to Sonic. He needs to know why I left.' _

He speeds up and starts to slowly gain on Sonic.

**A/N: Sorry if it took me awhile to update. I had some serious writer's block and... well... now I don't... ok then. And I introduced the rangers just because it would make an interesting twist... sort of twist... it would be more exciting to put them in! R&R**


End file.
